Taken
by Watching Eternity
Summary: The 4 young mages return. A year after Sandry's & Briar's decleration of love something horrible happens to Sandry. Will anyone save her from having to do the unthinkalbe. sorry bad with descriptions. 1st so R&R please.Rated for saftey. COMPLETED!
1. Not Just a Dream

Hello oh dear readers of mine. i would like to thank you for taking the time to read my very first (yay!) fan fic. please read and Review. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own these chatachters except Riktat dances over small achievment and the plot. Steal my plot, and i shall hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully. Just thought you should know.

Chapter 1 It's Not Just a Dream

Briar lay on his bed in deep thought. Sandry had told him just a year before that she loved him. He thought _can I protect her from harm and from my past?_ As he lay there he thought of the people from his old gang that could harm her in anyway possible. He loved her. He would not leave her till after the heavens themselves exploded and the world was covered in eternal darkness and they both were long dead. _She deserves the best protection out there_ Briar thought, _How do I give it to her though?_ He fell asleep not knowing that Sandry's, and everybody's, lives would change forever very soon.

Sandry lay there wondering about her political situation and how it would affect Briar and her. _When Uncle dies I will rule._ Sandry shuddered at the thought of her uncle, Duke Vedris, Dying anytime soon. She was thinking about it when Daja walked into her room. Daja said "What's wrong Sataii?" when seeing her face. Sandry was worried, "The air doesn't seem right, I feel like I lost something, but I can't figure out what it is? Do you think I lost something?" Daja was thinking.

"Is Briar alright? That might be it." Daja suggested. Sandry spread her magic into Briar's room. He was sleeping, but having a horrible nightmare. Sandry got up and ran into Briar's room. He was thrashing in his sheets. "Briar, Wake up, you're having a nightmare!" Sandry shook him. Briar woke up with tears streaming from his eyes. He looked at Sadry's concerned face and gave her a hug so tight she guessed that his dream was truly horrible. "What was it Briar?" Sandry asked softly. Briar's voice trembled "I was with everyone, talking, laughing. Then you all disappeared. I was all alone with darkness everywhere. No one in the darkness, no one to help me find you. In the darkness I was alone, no one to reel me in from my sea of grief. All that was left was the pain, so much pain." Briar buried his head into Sandry's arms and continued to cry. Sandry held him and whispered things into his ears to try and save him from the pain. At last she said "It's okay, it was just a dream, Nothing will happen to us." Although she didn't let it slip, she was terrified for everyone. She then figured out what she felt she was missing, her uncle. Briar had had a dream like this only once, and Rosethorn had died for moments shortly after. "I'll stay here till you can sleep again, ok?" she whispered to him. He nodded, still teary eyed. She stayed next to him for the next hour thinking hard.


	2. No One to Comfert Her

Hello! welcome to Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 No One to Comfort Her

When she was sure he was asleep she went straight to Lark. Since it was only 10:00 at night Lark was up reading. When Lark saw Sandry's troubled face Lark was worried "What is it dear?" Sandry told Lark about Briar's dream and her worries. Lark was also troubled. "Sandry you must go check on your uncle, it could be he had a heart attack. I will pack some things for you but you must leave tonight!" She said very fast, very soft. Sandry galloped from Winding Circle only 15 minutes later.

Sandry arrived at the Duke's home shortly after 2 the next morning. When she entered the palace she asked if the Duke was asleep. The few maids that were up said they thought so. With Sandry fearing Briar's dream she raced to her uncle's room. When she got there what she saw shocked her. Her uncle was lying in bed with a knife through his heart and his eyes closed to their world. Sandry screamed and in shock, she went into unconsciousness without even dreams for comfort.

When she came around Briar, Lark, and everyone from Discipline was sitting around her bed sleeping because it was late at night. She stretched and the image of her poor uncle and her pain hit her like a rock. _He's dead_. She thought with great pain. Sandry wept softly for her dear uncle. Briar hearing a noise and thinking it was a nurse to poke at Sandry, woke up to silently swat the nurse away. When he woke up he saw the most heart wrenching thing he hoped he would never see, Sandry was crying into her hands so quietly not to wake anyone up and her eyes were so red which meant she had been crying for more than a half hour. She was alone and no one was holding her. Briar silently sat next to her and held her while she cried. She cried so long it was dawn when she stopped finally. Only when she stopped crying did she realize that Briar was holding her. She pulled away and said in a hoarse voice from crying so long "Sorry I woke you up." Briar immediately hugged her again and said fiercely "Never should anybody in pain cry alone." Sandry then went back to sleep with only dreams of grief for comfort.

When she woke again Briar was pacing at the end of her bed and the others were staring at her bed with worry etched into all of their faces. The first to notice Sandry was awake was Lark. She ran to Sandry's bed and gave her a loving hug and kissed her forehead protectively. "Sandry! You poor dear, are you all right?" Lark asked her. Hearing Lark talk to Sandry everyone raced over. Briar held her while Sandry cried again. Everybody joined together to hold her. Sandry barely noticed she was so lost to the pain. She felt as if half of her soul had been ripped of. Rosethorn brought her some tea still warm from the kettle. Sandry accepted it with a small 'thank you'. After she finished her tea she said "How long have I been here?" Tris said "three days, you went into emotional shock and passed out. A maid heard you scream and found you. Guards got to us about 4 hours later." Everyone nodded sadly.

Sandry got up to see to the citadel staff. Everyone went about their chores in a numb silence with a few apologies to Sandry. That night when Sandry went to bed she cried for her lost uncle in reincarnation. She would always wonder if she was dreaming or not but she swore she saw her uncle showing her an image. It was a woman, who by the looks of it, had had a spot disease and had lived. When he showed her this image he grew angry. Sandry new what it meant. It was his murderer. Sandry was going to show the same mercy to this woman that she had to her uncle and she would hunt her to the ends of the earth she promised her uncle's soul. Sandry's night was filled with nightmares and she was lost in a sea of loneliness. Briar, Daja, and Tris felt her pain through their contacts and felt her stranded in that sea of loneliness so far away. They brought her home from grief to at least a dreamless rest, the most they could give her.


	3. Rememberance

Chapter 3 Rembrance

When Sandry woke up that next morning she felt pain flare through her at the thought of her uncle's murderer. Before breakfast she drew a picture of the woman with pockmarks. She showed it to the entire staff, asking if they had seen her. No one had. When Briar found her crying in fury and pain he wanted to help her but did not know how. Sandry looked up with her eyes burning with tears to see Briar standing there looking at her with worry in his eyes. Sandry whispered "Oh, Briar" and she flung herself at him. He held her while she cried yet again thinking _What can I do to dull the pain?_

It was then he noticed the picture. He was shocked to see a former street rat he knew. It was Riktat. Trembling he asked Sandry if she knew her. Sandry looked up and said "She seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it. It's like I know her but can't remember her. She murdered my uncle." The last part she said as a whisper. Briar said "I know her." Sandry was shocked to hear that. _How could Briar know her?_ Sandry thought. "How do you know her?" Briar sighed. "She was a street rat in Sotat but went to Hatar to be a servant at a palace or something." Sandry's eyes lit up in remembrance. "I know where I recognize her from now! She was a servant at the palace my parents and I stayed at when they died! But why would she murder my uncle?"

Sandry begun to ponder this when Tris and Daja came running. "Sandry! Are you ok?" Daja said Tris looked as worried as Daja. We felt pain flare so we came running." Tris put in. Sandry said "I'm fine, guess what Briar and I found out! We found my uncle's murderer!" Daja and Tris were stunned. After a moment Daja said "Are you sure?" Sandry nodded very quickly. "We just need to find her, and quickly to. She shall receive no mercy from me!" Sandry said so quickly and fiercely that everyone stared at her confused. _She was never like this before Riktat killed the duke._ Briar thought angered and sadly _Riktat stole the little innocence Sandry had left and gave her only pain._

That night Briar sat next to Sandry's bed when she asked "Do you love me?" Briar, who had thought she was asleep, with a start fell backwards in his chair. Sandry helped him up. "Why do you ask?" Briar said when he was off the floor. Sandry started to cry and said "Because I need you to love me right now. It feels as if I am half empty and the rest of me is draining off into just more and more pain." She leaned into Briar's embrace and sobbed silently as she had been trained to since she was but a little girl. Briar held her all night, even after she fell asleep in his arms. Briar felt like crying for the girl Sandry had been just a week ago but didn't want to let Sandry down or wake her. Daja and Tris tucked them in and knew this would draw them all the more closer.


	4. The Funeral

Chapter 4 The Funeral

The next morning was Duke Vedris' funeral. Sandry, as his heir, was to speak at the funeral. She was dressed all in black as was proper. Her speech was as short as she could make it so she wouldn't have to stand up for too long. She started slowly. "Dear citizens of Emelan, I am grateful you all came to see my dear uncle on to the next life. It is said that when the loved are taken everyone mourns and which is what has happened. Let us pray for the dearly departed." Everyone bowed their heads. When they were done praying Sandry lifted her veiled head, her eyes filled with tears "Like with the setting of the sun we have experienced the setting of an era, My uncle's era." Sandry could not hold the tears back anymore. She bowed her head and cried. She felt firm hands lead her away but didn't notice. She was too busy crying for the uncle she had lost.

When she stopped crying she looked around for who had led her off. She was surprised to see it was not Lark or her foster siblings, But Rosethorn. Rosethorn looked like she was worried. Sandry said barely more than a whisper "Sorry Rosethorn." Rosethorn said gently with a little slur, mark of the grave illness the four of them had brought her back from death "I know what you're going through. First you lost your parents then now you lost your uncle. I lost my mother in a raider attack and I thought the pain would never end." A light flared in Rosethorn's eyes that was the anger she had left from the memory. "Then before I left to train my favorite brother died of a rare illness. I was devastated. I never truly got over them but the pain is much less and I remember all the times I spent with them so I was happy I got to knew them while I could." Rosethorn smiled "I know what would get your mind off your uncle." Sandry asked glumly" What?" Rosethorn said with a hint of a smile on her lips and mountains of it in her eyes "When we get to Winding Circle we can weed. Briar will be happy for the company and any ways summer is always weeding, weeding, and more weeding." Sandry grinned. "Sandry, Rosethorn where are you?" Daja called. "It's time to go!"

On the way back to the citadel Sandry begun to really think, she wasn't going to live at Discipline anymore. She was now a ruler. Her uncle's successor. Briar, by the saddened look on his face was thinking hard about this same topic. Sandry, who sat next to him in the carriage, held his hand and put her head on his shoulder. Briar was tired and sleep fell way to uneasy dreams.


	5. The Vision that He Feared

Chapter 5 The Vision That He Feared

When Sandry woke from a dreamless and fitful sleep she got dressed and went to the kitchens to get some tea. She was there for about an hour. Sandry was depressed and bored so she went to the library. She was surprised to see Niko. Niko seemed lost in thought and didn't seem to see her. "Hello Niko, What are you doing?" Niko looked up, startled out of a reverie. He looked tired with big bags beneath his eyes. "Nothing, just reading." He said with a hoarse voice that also explained the bags under his coal black eyes; He had not eaten or slept for days. Sandry sighed; she knew something important was going on if Niko spent days on end with little or no food and sleep. This had happened only once before, when the earthquake hit and the four's powers had been combined. Sandry went and sat next to him "Niko, what's going on, the last time you slept and ate little or none we had omens coming from all over about an earthquake. Are you seeing great omens again?"

Niko looked up and with a great sadness in his eyes replied with what seemed like great pain "Yes, and it is terrible omens that I see, some of your past, and some of your future. The future ones will be as painful for you as the past." Niko put his head in his hands and began, for the first time in Sandry's memory, he started to cry. Sandry as a startled instinct sent a mental image to Briar, Tris, and Daja. They saw the mental image and went rigid and then started to shake with shock. They had been sitting with Lark and Rosethorn when they got the image and Lark asked worriedly "What's wrong, why are you shaking?" Unable to answer Daja and Briar held out their hands.

Rosethorn put her hands in Briar's hands; Lark's in Daja's while Tris, over with the shock, started to weep silently. She knew it had to be horrible for Niko to weep like that. When Rosethorn and Lark had gotten their hands in their charges hands Briar sent Rosethorn the image and Daja sent Lark the image. In a flash they had both pulled away in shock, for they to had never seen Niko cry before. They wondered _What had caused him to cry._

Back in the library Sandry was trying to comfort Niko. When he stopped crying she asked quietly "What did you see?" Niko looked up with shining eyes and replied even hoarser than before "I saw your uncle's murder, the person, everything. It was horrible. Then a new vision came, one I hated and feared even more, I saw your uncle's murderer killing another person you love greatly, I saw her kill Briar." Sandry was shocked. She was so shocked and in the greatest pain imaginable she got up and ran from the room to find Briar. She found them sitting their in Lark's room, thinking about Niko. Sandry flung herself at Briar. She cried "I won't let her; She can't tear you from me just after she tore Uncle from me!" Briar held her again, stunned at this outburst, while she cried. The first one to get up was Lark. She came over and held Sandry to.

The others came to hold her too quietly. When she was in a better state Briar asked quietly "What do you mean? Tear me from you, I'm not going anywhere." Sandry told them what Niko had seen about her uncle "And then he said he saw her, killing you." She started crying again. Briar stared at her. He was shocked for the third time that day. The others stared at Sandry then stared at Briar. Rosethorn spoke first "I'll be right back." She left and everyone knew where she was heading, to the library to question Niko. When Rosethorn returned a teary-eyed Niko followed. They huddled around as much for comfort as for reassurance.


	6. The Barrier

Chapter 6 The Barrier

Sandry woke the next day from yet more painful memories and dreams. She saw that Briar was sleeping in the chair next to her bed, bent with his head on the bed in sleep. She watched him sleep for more than for an hour before he stirred and woke. He looked tired but his gray green eyes sparkled with a light that she had noticed before on only a few different occasions, all when he had made a big and difficult decision.

Sandry was worried "Briar, what are you thinking about?" she asked. Briar yawned then said a bit mechanically "I am not afraid to die. I thought I might but I'm not." He gave a sort of strained grin "Anyways, technically I have already died, when we brought Rosethorn back" His eyes said what he had wished they wouldn't _he was afraid, not just for himself but for Sandry and everyone else. _ Sandry saw this and reached for Briar but he pulled away from her touch. "Sandry, I can't protect you, I try but I can't, and now you're royal, an absolute opposite of a former street rat." Briar said the last part with great disgust. Sandry looks at him, stung and cut deep inside at his words. "Briar, I know why she killed my uncle and is going to _try_ to kill you. She is attacking me. And yes there is no way she can get past me to get you and anyways she's after me." She added as she saw Briar's strange face.

Rosethorn who seemed to have been standing in the doorway added "Me too, my buck. There is no way in hell I am losing my best apprentice." Lark entered behind Rosethorn "he's been your only apprentice, Rosie." She said calmly. Rosethorn turned and retorted "Your point being? I love him more than my plants! If you guys tell anyone I will deny it till the end." Everyone stared at Rosethorn, a compliment like that had never been heard said by Rosethorn. Even Lark stared at her, she to had not heard her say something like that before. Tris, Daja, Niko and Frostpine walked in and, as one, said "We'll help too." Sandry finally spoke again "Briar, I don't think anyone will be able to touch you now, with this big barrier." Everyone feeling the tension gone from the room, laughed at Sandry's comment.


	7. Confrontation

Chapter 7 Confrontation

The next day the 4 mages got all up at the same time, feeling a buzz in the air, as if a big battle was coming. For Sandry, it would be bigger than fighting pirates, catching murderers, surviving earthquakes and curing plagues. This would also mean life or death for her friends and her but it also meant all the people of Emalan. If Sandry died than her country would be left without a ruler and war would follow for the crown and millions would die for no reason except for power hungry animals.

Briar got up with a strange feeling in his heart, like something would happen. Tris woke up and was feeling charged up for some reason or another. Daja awoke with a sinking feeling and Sandry woke up with all these feelings. They started to talk along their connections. "_What's going on? The air is charged but full of dread? Don't you guys sense it?"_ Tris said worriedly._ "Yeah it's weird." _Sandry said tiredly, she had not had a decent nights sleep; it had been riddled with nightmarish omens that she could not translate. Briar spoke next _"Something is going to happen today, you can just tell." _The broke from their connections feeling addled and confused.

Briar was going to the kitchen to get a drink when suddenly a cloth covered his mouth and nose and he instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up he was chained to a wall. _Why am I chained to a wall? _He thought as a woman came in. She had pockmarks all over her face and arms. Suddenly he recognized her. "Riktat? What are you doing here and why am I chained to a wall?" Briar said with disbelief. Riktat looked at him and said suspiciously "Do I know you?" Briar was stunned that she didn't recognize him. "It's Roach, remember?" She looked shocked, "No you can't be, you are Briar Moss aren't you not?" she asked. Briar replied "Well I am also Briar Moss; I changed my name when I left Sotat." Riktat smirked "So two people in one. Well I don't really care; you'll be dead by nightfall." Briar started "What do you mean-" then he stopped suddenly as he remembered, she killed the Duke and now was going to kill him.

"Why don't you ask Lady Sandraline, oops, I mean _Duchess _Sandraline to come on down to save you, I want her to see you die." Riktat said venomously. Briar asked "Why should I listen to you?" he added "I refuse to summon her to see me die. And why did you kill the duke?" Riktat swirled around and hissed with great anger "You see these pockmarks! When the smallpox epidemic came, She and the other _nobles_" She spat the last word, "They all left me to die when I got the smallpox, they didn't come to help me 'cause I am useless, no one cares for poor, stupid Riktat the street rat! That's why I killed Her worship's uncle and why I am going to kill you then I will kill her! My family died in the epidemic, so that's why I am killing the people SHE CARES ABOUT AND THE PEOPLE SHE LOVES BECAUSE SHE LET MY FAMILY SUFFER AND DIE!" She yelled. Briar saw her bow her head and run from prison.

Sandry felt an astonished feeling coming from her tie to Briar, curious, she felt along their tie and looked through his eyes to see he was in the dungeon and Riktat was talking to him "--see these pockmarks! When the smallpox epidemic came, She and the other _nobles_" She saw Riktat spit the last word out, "They all left me to die when I got the smallpox, they didn't come to help me 'cause I am useless, no one cares for poor, stupid Riktat the street rat! That's why I killed Her worship's uncle and why I am going to kill you and then I will kill her! My family died in the epidemic, so that's why I am killing the people SHE CARES ABOUT AND THE PEOPLE SHE LOVES BECAUSE SHE LET MY FAMILY SUFFER AND DIE!" Riktat yelled. Briar felt Sandry's presence in his mind and mentally shouted "NO!" and he shut his eyes tight, "Don't Sandry! Don't come! Don't come down here! She can't kill you, she can kill me but I can't live without you so don't come down here!" Sandry's mind was reeling from this. "You are not leaving me now!" She told him and broke away from their contact. She got off her bed and ran to the dungeons with no thought for personal safety. She called mentally "Daja, Tris! Get everyone and a guard, She's got Briar here!" She sent them a picture of where Briar was. She felt their fury and their break from contact to fetch everyone.

Sandry was just down the hall from where Briar was. She turned left and found Briar's prison door wide open. Briar was chained to the wall and gagged. He saw her and tried to warn her. He threw himself from the wall to keep her away but his chains kept him back, it was a trap. Sandry ran in and ungagged him. As soon as it was off he yelled "RUN SANDRY!" Sandry heard the door close and lock. She spun around to see Riktat swinging the key on her finger "So how are you, Lady? 'Been busy lately, with your uncle's funeral and all." Riktat said with enormous pleasure. Sandry exploded with anger and pain. She attacked Riktat. Sandry might have been good at fighting, but she was no match in fist to fist combat with a former street rat. Sandry was so angry and so alone she forgot all lessons of magic and went into pissed of combat mode. She lashed out at Riktat with a nail she had picked up. The nail caught Riktat in the face; she yowled in pain, and held the deep gash in her cheek. Riktat took a knife from her boot and held it up in defense. "Sandry!" Briar called and tossed Sandry his knife, He knew he couldn't fight her battles but he felt hopeless and full of dread stuck to his prison wall. Sandry fell and Riktat lunged at her, but Sandry managed to get her feet under Riktat's chest and sent her flying against the opposite wall. When she hit the wall they heard a soft _clunk_ and when she fell and landed head first on the ground with a big hook from the wall stuck in her back. Sandry ran over. "Lady Sandry, a question." Riktat murmured, her voice riddled with pain. Sandry took the hook out of her back and flipped Riktat over. "Yes Riktat." Sandry said with an emotionless voice. Riktat took the knife still in her hand, and stabbed Sandry in the side. Sandry slouched forward while Riktat whispered "You get to come with me."

Briar watched it all helplessly. As soon as the knife stabbed Sandry Briar screamed "SANDRY! SANDRY!" The force of his grief shattered the chains. Free, he rushed over to Sandry who was lying in a pool of blood, her blood. Briar cradled Sandry's head in his arms. "Sandry, Sandry don't die on me, I need you, and you can't leave me now. I love you." Briar said, his voice trembling uncontrollably, tears falling from his moss green eyes. Sandry turned her head and opened her eyes. "At least you're safe." She said simply and she died in his arms, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her lips. "NO!" Briar cried throwing his soul after her. He quickly threw back a root to tie himself to life and he dropped after Sandry's soul. Her soul was a mere light ahead, trying to surface but unable to. Briar cried out and threw a line to her. She caught it and they both rose to another chance at life.


	8. The Question

Chapter 8 The Question

When they came back they heard Daja and Tris crying in sorrow and loss. Someone had put a bandage on Sandry's wound. Sandry and Briar opened their eyes and Sandry said weakly "Now that was an interesting adventure." Lark was sitting in the corner with Rosethorn, Niko and Frostpine. She heard Sandry and looked up, her eyes red from weeping. She cried out in shock and ran over caressing Sandry and whispering to her, relief etched in every line on her face. When Rosethorn didn't look up Briar crawled over to her and hugged her. She looked up with tears and saw it was Briar. She flung her arms around him and cried into his shoulder with tears of happiness falling from her eyes. They were taken upstairs a few minutes later and put in Sandry's room in beds right next to each other so they wouldn't be alone, though that was impossible because the others brought in cots to sleep on so they never had a moment alone.

Late at night after their tenth day into recovery, they were both still a bit weak from Sandry's wound and Briar's magic working of grief but were a lot better. Sandry's wound was completely healed. They were the only ones awake still. Sandry was reading and Briar was fiddling with something in his hands. Briar was the first one to talk. "Sandry can I talk to you?" he asked nervously. Sandry looked up from her book and looked at him. "Sure Briar" she replied. She turned and swung her legs to hang of the bed. Briar pushed his covers off and walked to the chair next to her bed. Briar took a deep breath and started slowly "Sandry, your going to be crowned soon. That will be a huge change for everyone." He paused took another deep breath and kneeled in front of Sandry. "Sandry, would you please marry me?" and he took out what he had been fiddling with, it was an engagement ring with twinning vines on the inside and outside and a blossoming rose on the top. Sandry gasped, She covered her mouth with one hand for a moment. Then she lowered it. "Briar, I would be honored to marry you." She said with tears of joy in her eyes. Briar looked up. "Really?" he asked. She smiled "Of course." Briar slipped the ring on her slender finger than shoot up, picked her up and swirled her around while laughing with glee. _I am the luckiest guy alive! _He thought. They both fell away to pleasant dreams.

The next day when they woke up Tris was looking curiously at the ring on Sandry's finger. "Where'd you get that Sandry?" She asked curiously. Sandry smiled and told her to wake the others first. Tris went around waking the rest of them while Briar went to sit next to Sandry. The other's gathered around Sandry's bed and looked quizzically at them, still tired. Sandry sighed and started "Guys, Briar and I have decided to get married." They all gaped at Sandry and Briar for at least a minute. Then Rosethorn stood up and went to Sandry and Briar followed closely by the rest of them. She smiled at the fiancées and smiled "Congratulations, when was this decided again?" she asked after a quick hug for both of them. Briar said "last night after you went to bed." The rest of them came to congratulate them and wish them luck.


	9. A Day of Joy Of Course

Chapter 9 A Day of Joy… Of Course

A few days later Sandry made a speech to her people. She thanked them for their support through her recovery and announced that she and Briar were getting married. The people already knew Briar and instantly knew he would help lead them well. Now that they were both better they had to plan the wedding and the coronation. Briar was worried he would fail the people but his worries were quickly dowsed when Sandry had made the speech. Sandry was nervous because she wanted the wedding to be perfect but wasn't sure how to do it. Luckily, she had plenty of help. Lark and her student were making her dress and Briar's outfit for the wedding. Rosethorn was preparing the citadel for the wedding. Dedicate Gorse were making the Cake and food for the reception while Niko and Tris made sure that it would be perfect weather. Last but not least Daja, Frostpine and Kirel were making the carriage that Briar and she would ride away in. It was the day before the wedding and Sandry and Briar were extremely nervous because of the next day but their excitement greatly abolished it. Sandry was sitting in their room watching over the sleeping Briar. She was so excited _I am marrying the love of my life in mere hours! I hope I will be the perfect bride. What will happen when we are married? Will I live up to his expectations? _Sandry fell asleep thinking of her duty to everyone.

The next day when Sandry awoke Tris, Daja, Lark and Rosethorn were bustling around her room preparing everything, the dress, makeup, flowers and a bunch of other stuff to long a list to mention. Sandry was whisked from place to place until at 10:00 that morning she was standing outside the door to the temple she was getting married in. Niko had gotten the right to lead her down the aisle because he was the one she had chosen since he had discovered her magic and had saved her more than once in her life. Now was the moment she had waited for, the doors opened…

Briar heard the doors open and turned to see Sandry come in. When the doors opened all the way Niko led Sandry in. Briars felt as if he was witnessing a goddess enter. Sandry's dress was as blue as her eyes and held a single flower. The flower wasn't even a flower, it was a briar branch. Sandry was half way down the aisle now and was shining like a star. Her smile was so bright and her eyes filled with tears of joy. Niko led her up the few steps to the alter and gave her hand to Briar. They both grasped the other's hand like there was no tomorrow. They both turned to face the alter.

They barely heard the priest, they were so happy and so in love. They heard the final thing though the priest looked at them, truly looked at them, and smiled "I pronounce you Husband and Wife, Briar; you may kiss your beautiful bride." Briar turned to her, lifted her veil and kissed her so lovingly that everyone cried in joy and happiness.

Briar stood up and looked at his new bride, Sandry was the most beautiful thing in the world and they would love each other forever, he knew it for a fact. Sandry led Briar down the aisle to the carriage. They climbed in and looked at the gathering crowd coming out of the temple. The two lovers looked at each other and smiled. Lark and Rosethorn got into the coach seats and yipped the horses away. They where being brought to the Great Gardens in the park.

The first thing they saw when they got to the gardens was the cake. It was huge, 6 tiers at least. When they pulled up the crowd swarmed around the carriage Briar opened the carriage door and got out, he turned to help Sandry out but found she was right next to him winking. Tris and Daja came up first to hug them. Then came Niko, Frostpine, Lark and Rosethorn.

Sandry was saying hello to Kirel when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Pasco. "Pasco! I'm so glad you made it! How are you?" She said happily. Pasco smiled and replied "Good, You? Wait stupid question, I mean you just got married so you're probably _really_ good." Sandry smiled and welcomed him and his family in to their seats. Sandry then went to find Briar. He was standing at the center fountain and talking to Niko. Sandry went over to stand next to Briar. Niko was saying "--- Well she was absolutely stunning!" Sandry smiled "Not talking about me are you?" she said. Niko looked at her and replied laughingly "Actually we were dearest. That is the most beautiful dress Lark has ever made." Sandry looked at Briar who was smiling "What o Smiling One?" she asked. Briar laughed and relayed "What shall I call you, Little Weaver, Flower Eyes, or Queen of my Heart?" Sandry laughed and punched him playfully. Tris came over "Hey lovebirds come join the poor and cut the cake." They giggled and came over. Sandry made one cut and Briar made the other. When they got two forks they fed the each other. Sandry shoved some cake all over Briar's face and laughed "Here love, have some cake!"

So it goes they had little ones two (a boy and girl! Who knew?) And lived for the rest of their days teaching their kids control over their plant and string magic (Guess who has what!). They lived to the end of their days madly in love with each other. They ruled the time with prosperity and a great council from Winding Circle (Again guess who!) and they were the greatest and kindest rulers known to Emelan.


End file.
